Emptiness In Our Hearts
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Co se v "The Truth" nestalo, ale mělo stát...


Co se v "The Truth" nestalo, ale mělo stát...

* * *

 ** _Emptiness In Our Hearts_**

Vteřiny, minuty plynuly. Leželi v objetí, jejich nosy se jemně dotýkaly. Oba měli touhu políbit se, ale ani jeden neměl odvahu pokazit tak smyslný okamžik. Jeho ruce objímaly její tělo a jemným tlakem ji přitahovaly stále blíž a blíž. V téhle chvíli by byl schopen překonat jakoukoliv sílu, která by se pokusila mu ji vzít. Cítil se vedle ní neporazitelný, ať už tím, že mu dodávala sílu a nebo jen z toho prostého důvodu. Miloval ji tak moc, že by byl schopen udělat vše, aby ji ochránil. Zavřel oči a nadechl se. Ucítil vůni jejích vlasů, které si před hodinou umyla, její kůže voněla po sprchovém gelu. Vracel se zpět do minulosti. Před očima se mu zjevovaly vzpomínky na vše, co společně prožili a čím si prošli. Byl vděčný, že měl po boku tak skvělého člověka, jako byla Dana. Nemohl si přát nikoho lepšího. Ani ona si v tuto chvíli nevyčítala ani minutu jejich společně stráveného času. Nelitovala ničeho. Vše, čeho společně dosáhli a kam je jejich společná cesta zavedla, mělo svůj smysl a jejich vztah se díky tomu jen posílil.

Schoulila se do klubíčka a opřela se hlavou o jeho hrudník.

Otřásla se zimou.

Mulder se natáhl pro deku a přehodil ji přes její nohy.

"Lepší?" zašeptal a políbil ji do vlasů.

"Děkuju," odpověděla a ještě víc se k němu přitiskla. Kdyby teď měl nastat konec světa, nebylo lepšího místa kde by mohla být. Nebylo lepšího člověka, s kterým by mohla sdílet poslední chvíle na tomto světě. Mnoho jizev v jejím srdci se zahojilo, jen ta jedna stále zůstávala nezacelená.

"Jak se asi má William?" smutně zašeptala. Nebyla si jistá, jestli je tohle ta pravá chvíle na to, aby si připomínali to, co byli nuceni udělat. Bylo to stále otevřené téma a ani jeden z nich neměl až doposud dost sil na to, aby si o tom promluvili. Teď konečně byli jen ona a on. Nikdo jiný tu nebyl, aby narušoval jejich rozhovor. Když se nad tím Dana zamyslela, uvědomila si, že tohle je právě ta správná chvíle na to, uzavřít tuhle smutnou etapu jejich cesty za pravdou.

"Věřím, že se v náhradní rodině má dobře a je v bezpečí," s nadějí v hlase se Mulder snažil uklidnit svoji partnerku. Až teď si uvědomil, že se nemusela třást zimou. Pravděpodobně na ni dolehla síla emocí a vzpomínky se draly na povrch.

"Myslíš, že ho ještě někdy uvidíme?" zeptala se, zvedla hlavu a zadívala se do jeho očí. Byly plné slz. Slyšela jak se tep jeho srdce zrychlil nad tou myšlenkou, že by mohl opět vidět svého syna.

Jejich syna.

"Chci věřit, že ano," odpověděl Mulder a snažil se znít sebejistě, i když si nebyl jistý v ničem. Po tom, co se právě dozvěděl, po tom, kdy zjistil, jací lidé opravdu jsou, nebyl schopný věřit nikomu. Ničemu. Jediný člověk, kterému bezmezně věřil byla ona, žena ležící vedle něj, matka jeho dítěte.

"Musím ho vidět, Foxi," povzdychla si Dana, pohladila ho po vlasech. Sjela konečky prstů k jeho rtům, obkreslila jejich tvar a nakonec ho políbila. Říká se, že těsně před tím, než člověk zemře, proběhne mu celý život před očima. V tomhle jediném polibku byly všechny city a emoce, které oba dva po celá ta dlouhá léta skrývaly hluboko v srdcích.

Aniž by se pohnuli o jediný milimetr, usnuli.

Fox zastavil auto a vytáhl klíček ze zapalování. Stáli před velmi pěkným domkem obklopeným stromy a velkou zahradou. Slunce bylo vysoko a bylo skoro nemožné v tuto dobu najít stín. Přijeli neohlášeni. Netušili jak bude nová rodina Williama reagovat, nebyli si ani jisti, jestli je vůbec pustí dovnitř a dají jim šanci se s jejich synem alespoň na chvíli setkat.

Mulder se zadíval na Danu, která se rozhlížela okýnkem po okolí. Ruce měla sevřené nervózně v pěsti a to napětí se snažila uvolnit podupáváním nohou o podlahu jejich vozu.

Fox natáhl ruku a stiskl pevně Daniny ruce. Otočila se k němu tak, aby mu viděla do očí a na jejích rtech se objevil opatrný úsměv. Viděl v jejích očích strach z toho, co bude. Viděl v jejím pohledu bolest, kterou ji toto setkání způsobí. Věděl, že si syna nebudou moci odvézt. Od chvíle, kdy se rozhodli Williama navštívit nepřestal přemýšlet nad tím, jestli to je dobrý nápad. Ani teď nevěděl, zdali dělají dobrou věc.

"Budu v pořádku," řekla Dana, jakoby mu četla myšlenky. Už nějakou dobu měli mezi sebou takové pouto, že byli schopni jen z prostého pohledu vyčíst to, co si ten druhý myslí.

Někdy to byla výhoda, někdy na sebe prozradili i to, co nechtěli.

Fox vylezl z auta a počkal, až Dana zabouchne dveře, na dálkovém ovládání stiskl tlačítko zámku a vyšel své přítelkyni vstříc. Letmo se prsty dotkl jejích prstů, aby zjistil, jestli mu dovolí ji chytit za ruku. Neuhnula a tak propletl své prsty s jejími. Alespoň takhle ji může podpořit. Dát ji najevo, že je tu s ní a že ji nenechá tím projít samotnou.

Když došli před verandu, vystoupali po schodech a Mulder zaklepal na dveře.

Po chvíli je zdravil příjemný úsměv mladé ženy, která jim přišla otevřít.

"Dobrý den, jsem Fox Mulder a tohle je moje partnerka Dana Scullyová," jakmile ji představil, úsměv na tváři ženy ve dveřích se změnil ve výraz zděšení. To jméno ji bylo hned povědomé a ihned věděla, kam tu ženu má zařadit. To je přeci žena, která dala svého syna, jejich Williama, k adopci. Obavy zcela změnily vzhled jejího obličeje. Už nepůsobila tak příjemně, jako před chvílí.

"Proč jste tady? Nemůžte si Williama vzít zpět!" vyhrkla žena a neostýchala se použít i hrubší hlas.

Byla připravená bránit svého nevlastního syna.

"Nebojte se, nepřijeli jsme vám Williama vzít. Jen bychom ho chtěli vidět, jestli je to možné," Mulder se rozhodl být tím, kdo bude mluvit, když si všiml v jakém rozpoložení je Dana. Stiskla jeho ruku ještě pevněji, vlastně se o něj opírala téměř celou vahou. Celý svět se sní točil a cítila, že se půda pod jejíma nohama propadá.

"Prosím, dejte nám možnost ho vidět. Alespoň jednou jedinkrát," zašeptala Dana.

Její hlas byl zlomený, tak jako její srdce.

Žena se ještě jednou podívala na oba dva a byl to až Danin prosebný tón, který ji přiměl přemýšlet nad tím, že by jim měla dát šanci. Popošla a nechala jim místo, aby mohli projít dveřmi. Vedla je chodbou až do dětského pokoje. Už jak se blížili k pootevřeným dveřím, mohli vidět dětskou postýlku a v ní ležícího Williama. Spal. Klidně oddychoval.

Kdyby jen věděl. Kdyby jen věděl, jak vyjímečný byl. Dana udělala pár rychlejších kroků a předběhla Foxe. Vešla do pokoje jako první a její oči nesledovaly nic jiného, než to malé stvoření, které teď zřejmě cestovalo říší snů. Došla až k postýlce a opřela se o dřevěnou konstrukci.

Nahnula se nad postýlku.

"Foxi," povzdechla si. Oči se ji zalily slzami. Mulder si stoupl hned za ní a objal ji kolem pasu. Chtěl ji dát najevo, že vždy bude stát za ní a bude ji dodávat jistotu a podporu.

"Jak klidně spí. Nic ho netrápí. Ani si nebude nic z toho, co se stalo, pamatovat. Vždyť on si nebude pamatovat ani nás," nedokázala se dál bránit.

Začala plakat.

Slzy ji stékaly po tvářích a jedna z nich si našla cestu až na malou tvářičku spícího dítěte.

"Dano," zašeptal Mulder, chytil ji za ramena a otočil si ji k sobě.

"Věř, že tohle je pro něj to nejlepší. Tady je v bezpečí," věděl, že jeho slova nebudou pro ni, jako pro matku, která se musela vzdát svého vlastního dítěte, znamenat nic. V tuto chvíli si přála vrátit čas zpět a udělat vše jinak. Vzala by Williama do náruče, chytila by Foxe za ruku a společně by utekli.

Utekli by od všeho, i když by to znamenalo, že by zradili jejich pátrání po pravdě.

Ale stála ta pravda, kterou obejvili, opravdu za to všechno, čím si museli projít, co vše museli obětovat?

Stáli vedle postýlky, Mulder chytil Danu kolem ramen a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Oba dva pozorovali, jak William klidně dýchá, jak se mu zdvihá jeho malý hrudník. Sledovali jak občas pohnul nohou či rukou. Asi se mu něco zdálo. Možná se mu zdál sen o dvou agentech FBI, kteří bojují se zlem a snaží se ochránit pravdu, která tolik ovlivnila životy všech.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
